Persecutor
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 57|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 45 (max 675) (90 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Up to 2.5 km|theme = Futuristic-themed|cost = 330 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Persecutor is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.7.0 update. Appearance It is a bullpup rifle with a bayonet, energy magazine, switch fire, 6X scope, handle with the bolt, and the bayonet. Strategy It deals great damage, high fire rate, average capacity, high mobility and excellent accuracy. Tips *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, even though this weapon features only 6X scope. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Persecutor can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. This is true since it deals greater accuracy. *Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle. *Benefit from its reserve capacity. *Use the bayonet to discourage enemies from engaging in close-range fights. *It is effective for defending the flag in Capture The Flag. *Conserve ammo, since it does not hold much on use. However, you can benefit from its reserve capacity being msssive. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Its 6X scope can make this a devastating weapon in long distances. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. **This is amplified since this weapon is equipped with the usable bayonet, allowing you to use it as a makeshift melee weapon without having to switch to your melee weapon. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. **Take note of the bayonet, though. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Flank its users so as to give the user a hard time to retaliate you, even if he is using the bayonet. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. There he will not be able to aim very well. *Do not try to engage its users in close range attacks since he will use the bayonet in no time. *Jump around to waste the user's ammo. Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *It looks like the futuristic spin-off of the SWAT Rifle. *This is one of the most accurate Primary weapons alongside the Casanova and Crystal Laser Cannon. It is so accurate that its crosshairs never expands meaning that it retains perfect accuracy when the fire button is held down. *The firing sound is very similar to the Mega Gun's firing noise. *It is one of the weapons with a usable bayonet. *The design itself looks similar to the real world French FAMAS rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Stab Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Legendary